


koala over spoons

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, fem!dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: “You’ve left a sock in the sink again." Danielle's smile betrays her chiding. "Messy girl.”





	koala over spoons

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote on a whim that has been sitting in my drafts for weeks, hope u like reading it anyway :)

Monday morning has not yet set into Monday afternoon.

Fiona though, with her sluggish limbs and droopy eyes, feels well into the week. A Thursday minimum, if you ask, but one glance on the bottom of her laptop screen betrays her and her mind is thrown roughly back, five days before the weekend again.

Sunday feels so very, painfully out of reach.

She sighs and leans back into the sofa, welcoming the new supported incline to her spine. Her thick black tied hair slides up further, dragged up her neck, the carelessly hooped bun of it hiking up the sofa back. She likes pinning her fringe in place with bobby pins usually, but today she has to tuck it behind her ear.

Damn the house goblins that keep stealing them. Well, that or she probably drops them in weird places like behind the dresser or through the sink but house goblins is a more interesting explanation with less self blame involved. 

Fiona relaxes into the cushions.

She needs to close her eyes for a bit, just a bit, the tinniest tick of a moment.

Not a nap. She promises herself, her new pink framed glasses pinching and unfamiliar on the bridge of her nose. Their rounded tips slide along irritably when she pushes them back up from the tip they threaten to fall over from.

She usually appreciates Danielle's suggestions on aesthetics but this one might have to go.

Not right now though, not right now because she isn't going to take her glasses off and melt into the welcoming warmth of the sofa, no. She just intends to flutter her eyes once and she's back to business.

So, it's time for a very definite not-a-nap.

 

She huffs, recites again, grumbling what seems to be out loud or in her head, she can’t tell, a prayer of sorts and closes her eyes.

 

Fiona needs one not-nap for one minute and a not-hunched-back as well.

She yawns then, mouth opening wide and head lolling carelessly enough to surprise her.

 

Okay, a not-nap for maybe not one but just for two-.

Minutes that is, of course.

 

The laptop blurs, still warm on her legs.

 

* * *

 

It’s how Danielle finds her, an hour later from the promised minute, maybe more.

Fiona has her thin pale arm thrown over the side of their sofa, her glasses tilted uncomfortably, her plush lips parted in deep sleep.

Her laptop miraculously maintains it’s perch on her lap, barely so, legs covered in bright yellow pajamas that Danielle has come to love-hate in the last few months.

Shew is dressed completely for comfort, in an old, rubbed out t-shirt with the words 'captain America' fading into the white below. It isn't very effective in shielding her from the cold though, doing nothing to quell the goosebumps Danielle can feel on her arms from across the room. She wants to cover her with a blanket, maybe herself.

Whatever works. 

Danielle’s own eyes are ringed with dark circles, clad in grey pajamas and a t-shirt nicked from Fiona’s closet of assorted fades, her wife ever the hoarder, though sometimes it's a useful tendency. Only sometimes though, and definitely not when things come sprawling out with just opening her closet door. Sometimes like now, her babycakes shirt from years ago the best, softest material Dani could find.

She feels a little envy at Fiona's careless sleepy face. She herself is practically worn in from their busy weekend.

More than she’s let on perhaps, more than she should be for a Monday afternoon.

Their Sunday was basically a full working week with back to back filming. They needed to cut themselves some slack.

Be a little less busy.

Less on the grind and more- well, grinding? She thinks with a tired snicker.

The sentiment of hot sweaty mid-Monday bangs is nice, a fluttery happy thought, but she knows fully that what she really craves there and then is a hard long hug. It's like that sometimes and Fi's noodle arms seem endlessly inviting then, flung open, her chest rising and falling gently, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks.

She looks so at peace, so lovely and Danielle knows that her craving for some snuggles can be fulfilled if she can just stop staring at her wife from across the room like an Edward Cullen wannabe.

She wants to nudge her till Fiona smacks her lips sleepily, pulling her closer and lets them both be perfectly mushed into one another on the sofa, denting more into it’s broken in concave, the crease of it so very welcoming though exponentially detrimental to their posture.

It's decided then.

This is sure to be a cuddle day.

The best of days.

 

* * *

 

Fiona blinks up at her when she takes her glasses off, picks her laptop up, places it aside and closes it.

 

She looks like a puppy then, scrunching her nose with a twitch, all wide, confused blue eyes and a forehead that wrinkles adorably when she frowns, yet she leans closer into Danielle, nuzzles the palm on her cheek, giving into the inviting long fingers brushing away stray black locks from her face.

 

She pouts up at her, lips the same sweet pink as the new round glasses Danielle had insisted she got.

They look lovely on her.

“I was just resting my eyes.” She tries to defend herself against no accusation, as she does, and Dani chuckles fondly, patting her face.

“Sure Aurora,” She jokes, putting up a knee between her legs.

“Now back up before I drop dead full body slam.”

She warns but gives Fi no time to actually process her words or bear caution as she falls onto her heavily and wraps her arms around Fi's neck, sighs into her soft, sweet scented skin.

 

"This is a cuddle Monday and any objections are officially denied."

Dani declares gruffly, mumbling into Fiona's shirt who says nothing.

She simply hugs her closer as if she _likes_ being squished by a giant hot water bottle and smiles against her forehead. She offers not a single protest as Dan had anticipated, rather runs her fingers softly through her brown tangled hair.

 

The silence between them is blissful.

 

Fiona keeps leaving little kisses on the top of her head, keeps parting her hair and scratching lightly at her skull and Danielle wants to purr.

It’s nice enough to leave a lovely warmth filling up in her chest and she needs to let some of it out because they way Fi keeps petting her curls, how she keeps pressing her fingers quietly down her spine with the perfect barely there pressure would only make it overflow.

 

“You’ve left a sock in the sink again. Messy girl.”

She tries to chide, mumbles tiredly into the side of Fiona’s face, maybe mouths the words right onto her ear because that’s how she shows her love.

 

“Oh yeah?”

Fi’s hums back, a little hoarse from disuse, just as softly and pulls a leg up behind her, needing her impossibly close.

 

It's very warm, very nice.

 

They seem like a cocoon of limbs, a little sweaty even, but Danielle feels tired and needy and fond and the sweaty warmth from the girl under her is the only thing she cares for then, the only thing she wants.Her familiar homely scent of flowers and coffee, the heat radiating from her sleepy skin, the way her fingers thread down Danielle’s curly long hair, feather soft. 

It’s intoxication.

The very best of it’s kinds and Fi’s breath only adds to the buzz, fresh and minty by her cheek .

 

She spreads her thighs plopping her butt right down onto Fiona’s lap, caging her against the sofa back as much as humanly possible, reveling in how nice it is to nuzzle into her shoulder and to hear her giggle right by her ear, to feel her slim arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly to herself.

“Hello there,”

Fiona whispers when Danielle inevitably kisses the slope of her jaw and noses along her cheek to catch her attention.

She replies with just a peck, a closed mouth kiss that doesn’t linger before she sighs happily and melts onto her personal cushion, her human body-pillow.

 

“You’re awfully cuddly today,”

Fiona kisses the words onto Danielle’s rosy cheek, then lets her lips gravitate to the dimple nestled cutely in the corner of her smile.

 

She’s the pot calling the kettle black as far as her teasing is concerned, pulling this lump of cuddles closer and closer to herself, holding tightly against the slightest slip, the teeniest tiniest gap, not leaving a hair’s width between them.

 

“Mmm,” Danielle manages, completely worn out by how comfy she feels, all wrapped up in skinny arms, perched on her wife’s soft thighs. Squishy thighs, she hums in approval with a shuffle of her bum, words slurring out.

 

“You’re comfy~”

She sighs a happy sigh finding her whole body lax and wonders how she’s slipped into half-sleep so soon. 

Fiona chooses to reply just as she’s about to doze off. She chuckles softly kissing the top of her head again. She should keep doing that, Danielle thinks to herself and grins contently when Fi kisses her forehead. 

“Oh really? I think i heard someone complain about knobbly knees and jabby bones last night.”

 

“We just needed to change positions.”

Danielle waves her off, dismissive with an uncoordinated hand gesture that almost catches Fi on the nose, and proceeds to snicker quietly into Fiona’s chest. It's so soft, the best pillow; rather, pillows. Perfect head rests. Epitome of custom care. 12 stars. She nods to herself squishing her head down onto the soft welcoming cushion of them.

“Koala over spoons. Got it.” Fiona yawns out, drawing her attention as she pats her back.

 

“Now stop bruising my boobs with your chin and get up before my spine actually gets embedded into the sofa crease”

Dani snickers and holds herself up by her elbows.

"I mean it does seem a little too late for any spine saving gran."

Fiona snorts and pushes her back, off herself, taking the hand Dani offers as they stand.

 

"Cuddle monday?" She asks, legging her emoji pjs off as they walk to their room.

"Cuddle Monday." Dani nods, agreeing as she pulls off her shirt and throws it to a side, laughing when she sees Fiona eyeing her. 

 

"No sex." She wags her finger, eyes shinning with mischief and Fiona whines.

"No fair." She puts her chin on Dani's shoulder as they climb into bed, wrapping her arms around her middle and hugging her tightly.

 

"You're not even wearing a bra!"

Dani giggles as she pokes Fiona through her shirt.

"You're not wearing one either!"

Fiona kisses her wetly on the mouth and grins against her lips as she squirms and laughs.

"Not the point."

 

"The point is," Dani shakes her head. "you're slurring your words and barely coherent Lester. Go to sleep and i'll wake you up for a nasty romp when we're both back to being human."

"Nasty." Fiona repeats scrunching her nose before she gives her lopsided grin, all sleepy and cute. "I like that."

 

"and i like you." Dani smiles back bopping her nose against Fi's, not able to help herself as she presses closer and rests her head on that bony shoulder.

"Now sleep." She punctuates with a kiss and closes her eyes. 

"Mmm, sappy." Fiona teases as she pushes a leg between hers. "I sort of like you too."

 

A small snort goes across the quiet before sleep settles over again, blanketing them safely, tucking them in, cozy and warm.

Sunday, Monday or any other day, this might be the best way to spend all the time in the world.

 

These two would agree. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [*](https://lostinhireath.tumblr.com/post/184186092034/koala-over-spoons-summary-youve-left-a-sock)


End file.
